


Sweets on Fire

by LadyGaGalion



Series: On Fire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark Harry, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Submission, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco goes on a nostalgic shopping trip to Honeydukes and finds far more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 HP rarities fest.

"Where are your cronies now, Malfoy?" 

Draco tugged on the magical bonds tying his wrists together once more before he finally gave up. The muscles in his arms were sore and trembling. Despite his exhaustion and the pain in his ribs resulting from multiple blows to his sides, he curled his lip at Weasley, who knew that Crabbe was dead and Goyle hadn't returned to make up their lost seventh year at Hogwarts. 

"Don't really need them, do I? Not when I've got my gallant heroes watching over me." 

Draco's head flew to the side as the back of Ron's hand struck his cheek for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"May I go now?" Draco asked, managing to keep his chin up even though his face felt as if it were on fire. "I'm sorry I asked about him. It was a spiteful thing to do."

Apologies weren't something Draco distributed freely, but all he wanted right now was to be left alone. His life was miserable enough without Potter and Weasley torturing him. 

It was his sweet tooth that had gotten Draco into this mess. That and foolish nostalgia. He had thought that a visit to Hogsmeade would remind him of the good old days, when he would go to Honeydukes and buy bags and bags of fudge and toffee and chocolates. His only worry back then had been that the sweets wouldn't last until the next Hogsmeade weekend. 

The memories had come back, but they hadn't been enough for Draco to tune out the whispers or blind him to the scornful looks he had received from every direction. He should have become immune to all that by now, but he hadn't. He'd paid quickly and left the shop, not bothering to wait up for Zabini. His mindless wandering had led him up to the Shrieking Shack, where he sat himself on a large rock, hoping to enjoy a moment of peace and quiet. Then Potter and Weasley had showed up and started giving him grief. As per his usual way of dealing with what he thought were empty taunts, Draco asked Potter where his ugly black dog was. They hadn't liked that at all.

"You're only sorry we roughed you up," Weasley said. "You don't give a shit about what you've done. About Sirius, about Dumbledore…"

"Then hit me again. Maybe that'll bring them back."

The freckled fist flew into Draco's midriff, knocking the breath out of him. He bent forward, gasping for breath. 

"We're going to do much more to you than that, Malfoy." Potter's voice came from the shadowed corner of the room, where he sat drinking from a metal flask and sampling Draco's Honeydukes sweets. "But it's not going to bring them back." 

Potter leaned forward in his chair and the flickering light of the lamp illuminated his eyes. In them, Draco saw unbridled hunger and staunch determination. He swallowed and looked away, feeling something begin to stir inside him, something he'd been struggling to suppress since they'd bound him. _Not now_ , he thought. _Not in front of them._

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" There was a slight crack in Weasley's voice.

There was a brief pause, followed by an almost sibilant "Yes."

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" Draco asked tentatively. He hoped they weren't planning on having their way with him. His body loved the idea, but he hated it. Only two people knew about his kink, and the last thing he wanted was for Potter and Weasley to discover it. 

Less than a year ago, Draco wouldn't have thought these two capable of doing anything so fiendish, but right now, he was worried. Potter and Weasley had changed a lot since the war. 

Draco watched with bated breath as Potter approached him. When the dark-haired boy reached out a hand, Draco flinched instinctively, but without cause. The touch was feather light, a soft finger tracing his jaw line, then hooking underneath his chin and tilting it up. 

Potter's eyes glinted. "Save your questions, Malfoy. You won't have any say in the matter."

Now the blood really rushed to Draco's cock. Their faces were close enough together that Draco no longer had to wonder what Potter had been drinking from that flask. The Gryffindor's breath smelt of Firewhisky and tickled Draco's face, causing an almost painful twisting in his belly. 

"Harry, he's getting off on it," Weasley said. "Sick fuck." The disgust in his voice sent a surge of humiliation through Draco.

Potter glanced down at Draco's crotch and grinned wickedly. Draco yelped as a hand suddenly gripped his hair and yanked his head back. Soft lips brushed against his own for a moment, barely touching. 

"I should break your nose. Pay you back for that time on the train." Potter's eyes raked slowly over Draco's face. "But I'd rather not mess up your face any more. You wouldn't look as pretty."

Potter pulled Draco forward roughly by the hair, sending him flying off the chair to land face-down on the ground. The pain of the impact was nothing compared to the shame Draco felt at being aroused by this rough treatment. He would have been content to continue lying in his current position—at least his erection was hidden—but his tormenters weren't so merciful. They turned him over and Weasley held Draco still while Potter started to remove the blond's trousers. Draco twisted and kicked and even managed to land one on Potter's face, but in the end he was subdued. 

"Don't be so shy, Malfoy," Potter said as he pulled Draco back up onto the chair. "We know how you like it." 

They bound his hands to the armrests this time and proceeded to force his legs up onto the chair. "What the fuck are you doing?" Draco asked as Potter pointed his wand at the blond's ankle.

" _Incarcerous_!"

Potter's lips settled into a satisfied smirk as glowing ropes encircled Draco's ankles, tying them to the armrests. Now Draco was sitting on the chair with his thighs spread open, wearing nothing from the waist down. His breathing came harshly from exertion and fury, but his hard-on hadn't gone away; it jutted out eagerly from a nest of blond curls, much to the amusement of his captors. 

"Wow," Potter said. "Who’d've known you'd find spending time with us so… stimulating." He picked up his flask from the table and took another drink. "Taste it, Ron."

Draco had a foreboding they weren't talking about the Firewhisky.

Weasley eyed Draco's cock warily. "D'you think the git's clean?"

Potter shrugged. "Just use a spell."

Draco felt like he was drowning in mortification as a protection spell settled over his bits. _Am I clean? I'm not the one who goes around forcing himself on people_!

Weasley kneeled down in front of Draco and took his cock into his mouth, moving up and down the shaft a few times before pulling back and standing up. Draco clenched his hands into fists. 

"How is it?" Potter asked.

Weasley wiped his mouth. "It's not too bad."

A wave of heat coursed through Draco's veins as Potter came toward him. His cock was aching from Ron's teasing licks and he wanted more. Draco refused to meet Potter's lascivious gaze as the dark-haired boy went down on his knees. 

Warm hands grasped Draco's ankles. He continued to look in the other direction, trying to drive home the point that he and his disobedient cock weren't in agreement. Suddenly there was heat and wetness at his entrance. Draco gasped and closed his eyes. All of the muscles in his body tightened as Potter's tongue made a few circling motions before pushing into him. Draco’s cock felt so utterly neglected now; he wished that Potter would touch it, but he refused to say so.

Draco's hips rocked gently as Potter continued lapping at his hole and pushing that tongue in and out. Draco nearly growled in frustration as the tongue left his arse and slid up over his balls to the tip of his cock. Then Potter wrapped his mouth around the head and proceeded to swallow his shaft. Draco gripped the armrests tightly to keep from crying out as a finger penetrated him. He opened his eyes and saw that Weasley had joined in.

The pressure in Draco's crotch kept building. He wished they'd stop. If he came, it would be admitting how much power they had over him.

Suddenly, Potter pulled back, and so did Weasley. Before Draco knew what was happening, they had tipped his chair over so that he was lying on his back on the ground. Draco watched, horrified as Weasley straddled his chest and unzipped his trousers. 

"It's your turn now, Malfoy," he said, shoving his cock in Draco's face. 

Draco tightened his lips and turned his head away. 

"Open up," Weasley demanded.

Draco adamantly kept his head turned as far away from the cock as he could, given his position. Weasley jerked his hips forward and it poked him in the cheek, leaving a small wet spot. 

"Suck him off," Harry said huskily, "or we'll fuck you dry."

Draco's eyes widened and his stomach threatened to heave, but he turned back to face the monstrosity and opened his mouth. A wand pressing into the skin beneath his jaw line ensured that he wouldn't bite. 

Weasley hissed as he pushed his cock past Draco's lips. "Yeah, that's it."

It was the most humiliating thing in the world, sucking the Weasel's cock and being turned-on while doing so. Potter must have been thinking the same thing because he chuckled. Draco would have told him to shut it, but his mouth was full. 

After a moment, Potter whispered something and Draco felt a tingling in his wrists and ankles as his bonds were released. 

"Get off him, Ron. I want my turn." Potter was as impatient as a first year waiting to go into Honeydukes.

Weasley gave a few more thrusts and removed himself from Draco's chest. They didn't bother binding the blond or holding him down, but he wasn't going to run. He was too humiliated and too aroused. 

"Get on your knees," Potter said.

Draco didn't need to be asked twice. He got on all fours, opening up his mouth as the Boy Who Lived presented his cock. It was a bit smaller than Weasley's, for which Draco was thankful. He worked the rigid length with his tongue as Potter thrust in and out. He might not have gone into this willingly, but he wouldn't allow Potter to walk away thinking he was unskilled. 

Draco had almost forgotten about Weasley until a large hand smacked his right arse cheek, making him yelp around Potter's cock. The two Gryffindors laughed.

"Like that arse, Ron?" Potter asked. 

Weasley slapped the other cheek. "I have to admit, it is nice and round. Firm, too."

Draco felt his cheeks begin to burn again. It felt so demeaning to hear them talking about him as if he wasn't there, and he loved it. He focused on the sucking while Weasley smacked his behind a few more times. 

Even before he felt his cheeks being spread, Draco knew that Weasley was going to thrust into him because Potter's hips began to snap faster and harder. He relaxed his throat to keep from gagging as Potter grabbed Draco's face with both hands and continued to violate his mouth. 

Thank Salazar Draco had left a thick coat of saliva on Weasley's prick, or else it would have dried completely and he'd be screaming in pain. Weasley was merciless; he entered Draco in one swift motion and continued driving into him at a punishing pace. 

It was heaven. Draco didn't want to think about how much time had passed since he'd last been fucked at both ends like this. If only he would allow himself to forget his pride and let himself come—but no. He refused to give those two the satisfaction of seeing him reach down in between his legs to bring himself off. 

Potter's hands were still on Draco's face, his fingertips digging into the blond's cheekbones. When Potter's breathing became ragged, Draco gripped the other boy's thighs, preparing to receive his load. 

"Yesss," Potter hissed, and his cock began to pulse.

Strand after strand of bitter-salty come shot into the back of Draco's throat. He swallowed it all.

Potter pulled out with an appreciative groan, then sat back to watch as Weasley continued to pound into Draco from behind. Draco's cock was heavy and aching. It bounced with every thrust, the sensation bringing him dangerously close to orgasm. Potter smirked, clearly amused by something. 

Draco closed his eyes, but opened them again when a hand lifted his chin. There was a strange look in Potter's eyes, so strange, in fact, that Draco wasn't surprised when the other boy kissed him. 

Potter's tongue slid across Draco's lower lip and the blond opened his mouth, inviting it in. Potter still tasted of whisky and toffee. Like sweets on fire. 

The burning in Draco's groin was becoming unbearable. He exhaled a shaky breath against Potter's mouth as Weasley groaned and slammed into him one last time. Finally, it was over. 

Once Weasley had pulled out, Draco sat back and reached for his pants and trousers. A hand clamped down on his wrist. 

"It's not over yet, Malfoy."

Draco cast a glance at Potter's crotch and saw that the Boy Who Lived was hard again. He sighed and got back into his previous position. 

"On your back," Potter said. 

Draco felt his face flush as he lay down on his back, his cock jutting upward, oozing with pre-come. Potter was on him in an instant, burying his prick in Draco's creamed arse and rutting enthusiastically between his legs. It was deliciously animalistic.

 _Don't think about it, don't think about it_ , Draco chanted in his head, but when Potter reached between their bodies and began pumping Draco's cock, he could no longer think about anything. He arched and bucked against the boy on top of him as his climax finally overpowered him. Potter tensed and bit into Draco's shoulder, grunting as he rode out his own orgasm. 

When Draco opened his eyes again, he found Potter smirking down at him. "Was that so bad?"

"It was horrible," Draco said as he escaped from beneath Potter and snatched up his pants and trousers. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt lightheaded. He couldn’t believe he'd just had the best sex of his life with the Weasel and Saint Potter, who now happened to know his darkest, most shameful secret.

Draco was still pulling on his trousers when the two Gryffindors passed him on their way out. Potter actually had the nerve to wink as he picked up the Honeydukes sweets that didn't belong to him. "Next Hogsmeade weekend. Right here," he said, tossing Draco a few caramels. "Bring more of these."

 

The End.


End file.
